The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including an electromagnetic wave shielding unit.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) occurs in response to an electromagnetic signal. Specifically, EMI occurs in response to an electromagnetic signal that is undesirably radiated emitted (RE) or conducted emitted (CE) from an electronic device. EMI can disturb operation of other adjacent elements, lower the performance of circuits, and cause malfunction.